Season 10 Degrassi Music
Season 10 not only included a batch of fresh, new plots, but also an array of songs that compliment the season's atmosphere. List of Songs "Never Look Back" by Zach Berkman (plays when Holly J. gets in the elevator) "Love, Love, Love (Love, Love)" by As Tall as Lions (plays when Fiona throws the snow globe) "The Last Day on Earth" by Kate Miller-Heidke (plays when Fiona and her mom are talking at The Dot) "Sunshine Blues" by Bahamas (plays as Anya breaks up with Sav) "Problem" '''by '''The Job (plays in Morty when Eli first pulls up, running over Clare's glasses) "Authentic" by Young Rival (plays when Alli finds out she didn't make Spirit Squad) "It's Over" by We Are The Take (plays as Riley and Owen attach Drew to the flag pole) "Let It Go" '''by '''Magneto (plays during the football game in the beginning of Better Off Alone) "Take You Down" by Shy Talkers (plays as Alli starts a game of I Never) "Better With You" by Five Times August (plays as Eli shows up at Clare's house) "Hard Shoulder" by Gemma Ray (plays as Fiona goes shopping) "Suburbia" '''by '''Juice Monkey (plays when everyone has their hands on Sav's dad's truck to get the Dead Hand tickets) "Popular" '''by '''T.Ko (plays while Fiona is taking picutres of her pig, Porcelina) "I Hear Drums" by Elias (plays as Sav comes back to school after his parents caught him coming back from the concert) "Sammy Decter" by Eve and the Ocean (plays as Holly J. tells Declan she loves him, after they stop talking) "Big Bad Wolf" by The Heavy (plays as Eli and Fitz fight) "Next To Me" '''by Civil Twilight''' (plays as Holly J. emails Declan saying she's going on the Yale trip) "What the Heart Wants" by Beth Thornley (plays just after Sav and Holly J. suck helium) "Just the Way You Are" by Keith and Renee (plays when Drew puts the label on Alli's forehead) "The Temporary Blues" by The Features (plays when Adam is in the bathroom, getting ready for school) "Aiming for the Sun" by Ryan Keen (starts after the Torres family dinner with Grandma) "Tiny Glass Houses" by Amelia Curran (plays as Jenna gets her pregnancy test) "One Day at a Time" by Hayley Sales (plays as Jenna talks to her brother) "All the World Is All That Is the Case" by Parlovr (plays when Riley finds HOMO shaving creamed onto his locker) "Little Pieces" by The Parlour Steps (plays as Eli takes Clare for a drive in his hearse) "I Lied" 'by '''Laurell '(plays when Fiona is walking on Vanderbilt Prep's rooftop) '''"Sweet Sixteen" '''by '''Wherewolves (plays in the background during Vegas Night) "Hotblack" '''by '''Oceanship (plays during Holly J's striptease for Sav and when Fitz comes at Eli with the knife during Vegas Night) "It's Gonna Be Hard (When I'm Gone) '''by '''THE AUDITION (plays when Holly J. and Declan break up in the taxi) "Break It Up" 'by '''These Kids Wear Crowns '(plays in the background of Declan and Fiona's party in Love Lockdown) '''"Shark In The Water" by V V Brown (Plays in the background during Vegas Night, Also used for the season 10 carnival promo) Version 1: '' '' Version 2: '' '' "Punk Rock Chick/Could It Be You" by H*Wood '(Played after Jenna and Sav kiss in Halo) ' ' '"Time to Win" by Down with Webster '(Played when Drew,Dave,and K.C. was in the basketball game) '"Sally Moore" '''by '''The Dashing Suns (plays while Eli gives Clare driving lessons) "The Sky Is Breaking Up Jim" '''by '''Mark Boone (plays when Clare comforts Eli in Morty while he says that she's slipping away and asks her to promise not to leave him) If the songs aren't familiar to you, you can listen to them at the Degrassi blog on TeenNick or most of them on this YouTube page: http://www.youtube.com/user/DegrassiMusic. Category:Season 10 Music Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:The Boiling Point